


Angel Eyes

by KennedyDreyar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, Do you ever just think about Shouyou’s eyes, M/M, cause i do, this is just for my own amusement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/pseuds/KennedyDreyar
Summary: After being told by multiple people not to fall for it, Atsumu falls for it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 239





	Angel Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the mamma Mia here we go again soundtrack and this happened. 
> 
> I have no ragrets.
> 
> Also, shoutout to @MoronoKimi for putting up with me while I wrote this. You da best. 🥰💕

Angel eyes 

Atsumu has been warned. He had been warned multiple time by multiple people. People he knew, for a fact, didn’t like him one bit.

People like Kageyama, who had said after one of their practice matches, “don’t fall for it Atsumu-san.”

Atsumu looks at him. Stares really, and simply replies, “what are you talking about Tobio-Kim?”

Kageyama only shakes his head and goes to his team’s locker room, leaving a confused Atsumu behind.

The next time someone tells him not to “fall for it” he’s truly baffled. 

It had come from Bokuto’s fiancée, Akaashi-san. 

“Miya-san, don’t fall for it.”

It sounds so ominous coming from Akaashi, that Atsumu is a little rattled this time.

“What does that mean?” 

Akaashi is the pulled away by Bokuto, who tells him about how Hinata wants to cook dinner for them and if it’s okay.

Akaashi then leaves, nodding to Bokuto’s request, while wrapping an arm around Hinata, who’s waiting for them. 

Hinata turns back, smiles and waves at Atsumu, who’s still a little bit shocked, but still manages to return a smile to the orange head.

It’s during a night out with the whole team, that Atsumu thinks he’s beginning to understand what Kageyama and Akaashi. 

They went to a low key bar with private rooms big enough for the whole team and he’s sitting in between Hinata and Bokuto. 

Sakusa is next to Hinata, in between him and the wall. Atsumu is having a great night until something starts crawling in his stomach. Mistaking the feeling for hunger, he turns to Hinata to ask if he would like to order some appetizers with him when he notices Sakusa using a napkin to wipe a bit of beer foam from the corner of Hinata’s mouth. 

He’s openly glaringly at the offending hand, while Hinata just smiles and says “thank you, Omi-kun!” with eyes as bright as the sun. 

Sakusa just nods and pulls out his phone starting to text or something. 

Atsumu’s phone buzzes in his pocket. He checks it.

Omi-omi 😷 : don’t fall for it.

Atsumu is beginning to think there’s a conspiracy and he’s at the center of it.

For some reason everyone keeps telling them not to fall for it and he only realized that by it, they meant Hinata. 

He didn’t understand why people were so damn invested in making sure he didn’t fall in love with Hinata.

It’s not like he thought Hinata’s eyes shine bright like the first ray of morning. No, Atsumu, definitely doesn’t think that. 

Okay so maybe he does. Just a little bit. 

How can he not fall in love with someone who every time he sets to, looks like it’s the greatest gift to human kind? 

How can he not fall in love with someone who makes him want to shine just as bright as he does? 

How can he-

“Atsumu-san? Are you okay? You’re a little red. Is it a fever?” Shouyou looks at Atsumu, worry in his face. He leans down a bit so his eye to eye with Atsumu, who’s sitting on the bench, during a break from practice.

He puts his hand to Atsumu’s forehead. Looks at him so tenderly, Atsumu can feel his face heat up some more. 

“I’m fine Shouyou-Kim,” Atsumu says, staring into Hinata’s eyes “‘m just fine...”

Hinata keeps his hand on his forehead and slides it down a little to hold his cheek. He slightly bites his bottom lips, nods and goes off to talk to Sakusa.

Goddamnit, that’s what they meant, he thinks.

* * *

“You fell for Shouyou, didn’t you?” 

Atsumu stares at the other fake blonde standing in front of him. 

Kenma.

Kenma was Shouyou’s sponsor, Shouyou’s best friend. Kenma knew. 

Kenma always knew when someone had fallen for Shouyou. It happened too often.

He had seen many men, sometimes women, fall for the ray of light that was Shouyou. 

Atsumu looked so uncomfortable discussing this with Kenma, while Shouyou was snoozing slightly against him. 

They had a movie night at Shouyou’s place and Atsumu had been invited, as a last minute guest. Sometime during the movie, exhaustion had settled into Shouyou, and he had taken Atsumu’s chest as a pillow. 

“I get it you know,” Kenma continued, “its those goddamn angel eyes of his. They shine so bright when they want someone.”

Atsumu is still silently staring at Kenma, who keeps going, “I’m sure telling you to not fall for it is a waste of time. Kageyama said he told you, Akaashi also did didn’t he? I was surprised when Sakusa told you too,” at Atsumu’s look of confusion as to how exactly Kenma knew all this he said, “we have a group chat. It’s called Shouyou protection squad, or SPS.”

Atsumu couldn’t believe Kenma and  Sakusa freaking Kiyoomi  were part of a group chat dedicated to Hinata. 

Ignoring Atsumu’s mini freak out, Kenma said, “he’s gonna leave, you know? He can’t stay put in one place. And we wouldn’t want anything holding him back. It’d be like hogging the sun.”

Kenma’s sharp eyes give him a pointed look and Atsumu finally understands.

* * *

It’s been months. 

Months. 

Hinata has not mentioned a departure date. 

However, Hinata has decided to make sure Atsumu fell even harder for him. Hinata has been very proactive in letting Atsumu know he’s interested in him. 

He holds his hand on the bus on their way to games. 

He cooks for Atsumu on days where practice is brutal but somehow Hinata still has energy. 

He lets Atsumu kiss him senseless in the confines of his room, on nights where Atsumu drinks a little too much wine with their dinner.

He lets Atsumu hold him in his bed, wrapping himself completely on the blonde man.

He lets Atsumu be the only one to see the shine in his eyes in the middle of the night. 

One day, Atsumu wakes to find Hinata glaring at him, and he has to wonder if he did or said something weird while they were sleeping. 

“When are you gonna ask me to be your boyfriend, huh, Tsumu?”

And Atsumu just stares at Hinata with his mouth agape. Hinata take this time to poke his tongue with his finger making Atsumu wanna bite his finger off.

“I’ve been patient,” Hinata begins, “I’ve stopped letting anyone else touch me. I’ve stopped letting anyone else  set  for me! But you haven’t said anything! Do you not like-“

“Don’t. Finish. That. Question.”

It is now Hinata’s turn to stare.

“I’ve had so many people tell me not to fall for it. Not to fall for those goddamn angel eyes of yours. And I’ve tried Shou, I really have,” he moves to Shouyou so that he’s laying on his chest instead of next to him, “I can’t ask you to commit to me when you’re known for leaving and not looking back. My heart can’t bear ya leaving.”

“Atsumu. Who said I’m leaving?”

“Well aren’t ya?”

“Uh, no.”

Atsumu has built up a wall. It was made of the warnings he had received from Hinata’s friends and the foundation had solidify when Kenma told him ‘not to hog the sun.’

Hinata decided to wreck that wall with a simple statement, “why would I ever leave, when everything I want is here with you?”

And all Atsumu can do is stare into those angel eyes and drown in them.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
